Natural Kiss
by Cheeyrin Illussions
Summary: Bisakah melakukannya lebih alami lagi? Oneshot, gaje, OOC rnr please? my first fanfic!


Halo, Minna-san~

Ini fic perdana saya loh…jadi harap dimaklum kalo masih banyak kesalahannya.

Yap! Kita mulai aja yo~

* * *

**Natural Kiss**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto sensei**

**SasukexSakura **

**Rated : T **

**Warning : Oneshot, AU, OOC, GaJe, don't like don't read okay!**

**Jangan kaget kalo di sini Sakura jadi putri duyung XD Nyahahaha!*diceburin***

**Ok bercanda-bercanda**

* * *

Dua orang itu terlihat sedang asyik menonton film di sebuah kamar. Duduk bersebelahan dengan punggung menyandar ke sofa. Tak ayal terdengar teriakkan heboh dari salah satu diantara mereka. Ya, yang asyik menonton hanya satu orang. Sedangkan yang satunya lagi lebih memilih memandang wajah manis gadis di sampingnya ini. Karena menurutnya itu lebih menyenangkan daripada film yang sedang mereka tonton sekarang.

Pemuda yang memiliki rambut hitam seperti pantat ayam ini memandang lekat ke arah gadis di sampingnya. Gadis yang selama dua bulan terakhir ini menjadi kekasihnya dan menjadi tambatan hatinya, Haruno Sakura

Rasa ini kembali lagi. Ya. Rasa ingin memiliki yang kuat. Perlahan pemuda tampan bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu mencondongkan tubuhnya semakin dekat dengan Sakura. Menggigit bibirnya pelan, Sasuke meraih wajah Sakura. Mengalihkan perhatian dari film yang sedang ditontonnya. Sakura sedikit terlonjak. Wajahnya dan wajah Sasuke benar-benar sangat dekat sekarang. Bahkan Sakura bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Sasuke di wajahnya. Sasuke menutup mata dan mulai memiringkan kepalanya, berniat mencium bibir gadis di hadapannya ini. Tapi tiba-tiba saja Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasuke menjauh.

"Umm…bisakah le-lebih alami lagi, Sa-Sasuke?" ucap Sakura pelan. Dia mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Asalkan jangan sampai kontak mata dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus kesal. 'Lebih alami, lebih alami!' Sasuke muak dengan kata-kata itu. Selama dua bulan ini, selalu saja kata-kata itu yang keluar dari bibir Sakura setiap kali Sasuke mencoba untuk menciumnya.

Dengan perasaan kesal, Sasuke berdiri dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

* * *

Dua hari kemudian, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa diantara mereka berdua. Sasuke bahkan menerima ajakan Sakura untuk jalan-jalan ke pameran yang sedang ada di pusat Kota. Awalnya Sakura berpikiran kalau Sasuke pasti akan menolak ajakannya. Tapi sebuah keajaiban untuk Sakura, pemuda pimpinan Uchiha Corp itu mau menerimanya juga.

Berlari-lari kecil, Sakura tiba-tiba saja menghentikan langkahnya. Ada sebuah benda yang menarik perhatiannya. Sakura mampir ke sebuah stand di pameran itu. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengikuti Sakura saja. Mata Sakura berbinar ketika meraih sebuah cincin berwarna perak dengan ukiran bunga sakura di atasnya. Seolah tahu, Sasuke mengeluarkan dompetnya dan memberikan sejumlah uang pada penjaga stand tersebut.

"Aku beli cincin itu!"

.

Sakura bersenandung riang. Matanya tidak henti-hentinya memandang cincin yang terpasang di jari tangannya ini. Walaupun sedikit longgar, tapi tak apalah.

'Hadiah pertama yang Sasuke berikan padaku, tak kan kulepaskan selamanya!' batin Sakura sambil mendekap tangannya.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mendesah pelan melihat Sakura yang begitu gembira hanya karena diberikan barang murahan seperti itu.

Tak terasa mereka sudah meninggalkan pameran tadi. Sakura terus menarik Sasuke entah mau kemana. Tak lama sebuah sinar menyilaukan muncul dari arah depan. Sasuke menutup matanya kemudian mulai mengerjap-ngerjapkannya. Dia tak percaya pemandangan yang dia tangkap di depannya ini. Bukannya ini laut?

"Wah, Sasuke! Ada perahu. Aku ingin naik perahu!" Sakura berteriak girang dan langsung menarik paksa Sasuke ke tempat penyewaan perahu. Sasuke yang sudah lelah, hanya bisa pasrah saat dia ditarik Sakura naik ke parahu. Kemudian mereka mulai menjalankan perahunya.

Tak lebih dari sepuluh menit mereka sudah jauh dari tempat penyewaan perahu tadi. Sasuke mematikan mesin perahunya. Ini sudah terlalu jauh. Sedangkan Sakura hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. 'Ini kurang jauh!' pikirnya.

Selang beberapa menit, Sakura hanya bermain-main air saja. Dia lupa untuk sekalian menyewa alat pancingan tadi. Benar-benar payah! Kalau begini dia bisa mati kebosanan.

Saat Sakura sedang merutuki dirinya sendiri, dirasakannya sebuah lengan melingkari perutnya. Sasuke memeluk Sakura dengan erat dari belakang. Sedangkan dagunya ia biarkan menumpu pada bahu Sakura.

"Aku mulai bosan, Sakura ~" ucap Sasuke tepat di telinga Sakura.

Sakura hanya bisa terdiam. Jantungnya berdegup semakin kencang. Sasuke lalu melepaskan pelukkannya. Dia memutar tubuh Sakura agar berhadapan langsung dengannya. Perlahan Sasuke menarik dagu Sakura, sedikit menariknya ke atas. Sasuke sudah memejamkan matanya dan semakin mempersempit jarak antara bibirnya dengan bibir Sakura.

"Sa-Sasuke! Le-lebih alami bi-bisa, kan?" Sakura mendorong dada Sasuke menjauh.

Kesabaran orang juga ada batasnya kan? Dengan itu Sasuke mencengkram dagu Sakura dengan kasar. Matanya berkilat-kilat marah.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau selalu tidak mau, hah?" bentak Sasuke.

"A-aku hanya…" ucap Sakura terbata-bata. Baginya Sasuke yang ada di depannya ini bukanlah Sasuke yang dia kenal dulu. Sakura takut. Sangat takut.

Sasuke melihat bola mata emerald itu sudah digenangi dengan air mata yang siap menetes kapan saja. Sasuke melepaskan tangannya di wajah Sakura dan beringsut agak Jauh darinya.

* * *

Sepuluh menit berlalu dengan keheningan diantara mereka berdua. Tak ada satu orang pun yang berniat membuka suara. Sasuke yang duduk sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada, duduk paling ujung dari perahu. Sedangkan Sakura, tidak ada aktivitas yang berarti. Dia kembali memain-mainkan air. Tapi kali ini tatapannya kosong. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

_Pluk! _

"Ah!"

"AAARRRGGGHH!" Sakura menjerit histeris sambil memegangi kepalanya. Cincinya…cincinya jatuh ke air.

Sasuke yang sedang melamun, menoleh ke arah Sakura. Dilihatnya Sakura sedang mengobok-obok air. "Cincinku…mana cincinku?"

"Benda rongsokan seperti itu biarkan saja! Aku akan membelikan yang lebih bagus lagi dari itu!" ucap Sasuke.

"TIDAK MAU!" Sakura menjerit sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, membuat Sasuke sedikit terkejut.

"Habisnya…habisnya..itu kan pemberian dari Sasuke.." ujar Sakura lirih sambil mencengkram lengan kirinya.

Sasuke tertegun. Ia memutar bola matanya dan menghela nafas berat. Kemudian ia membuka jaket hitamnya dan sepatunya lalu langsung menceburkan dirinya ke air. Sakura yang terkejut dengan perbuatan Sasuke itu, hanya bisa berteriak memanggil Sasuke saja.

.

Sakura masih tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari air laut ini. Sasuke belum muncul-muncul juga. Padahal ini sudah berapa lama?

Tiba-tiba saja perasaaan Sakura diserang ketakutan yang amat sangat. Sakura baru sadar akan sesuatu. Dia-sendirian-di sini.

"Sasuke…kau di mana? Jawab aku!" Sakura bergumam pelan. Tapi tidak ada jawaban apapun.

"Sasuke…jangan bercanda! Ini tidak lucu, bodoh!" Sakura mulai menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Sa-Sasuke…a-aku takut!" Sakura mulai menangis. Dia mencengkram lengannya kuat. Pasti terjadi apa-apa pada Sasuke. Pasti.

Dengan keberanian yang masih tersisa, Sakura membuka sepatunya dan langsung terjun ke air, berniat mencari Sasuke.

Sakura berenang semakin dalam saja ke dasar laut.

Tak lama matanya menangkap sesosok laki-laki berkaos hitam dan berkulit putih yang terbaring di dasar laut. Itu Sasuke! Sakura berenang semakin cepat mendekati sosok itu. Setelah sampai, Sakura langsung memeluk Sasuke lalu menarik tubuhnya untuk naik ke permukaan. Saat akan berenang ke atas, tubuh Sasuke sulit sekali untuk dibawa. Seperti ada yang menahannya. Sakura melihat ke arah bawah. Ternyata kaki Sasuke tersangkut sesuatu, seperti tali. Sakura lalu melepaskan tali yang membelit kaki Sasuke dan mulai menarik tubuh Sasuke naik ke atas.

Setelah sampai permukaan, dengan susah payah Sakura menaikkan tubuh Sasuke ke perahu mereka. Sakura mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sasuke dengan kuat agar dia segera bangun.

"Sasuke…Sasuke bangun…bangun, bodoh!" Sakura menepuk-nepuk pipi Sasuke. Tak terasa air matanya menetes pelan di kedua pipinya. Apa Sasuke sudah mati?

Sakura mulai terisak. Pikirannya benar-benar panik sekarang. Dia langsung memeluk tubuh Sasuke dan menangis di atas dada Sasuke.

Tak sengaja Sakura mendengar detakkan jantung di tubuh itu. Apakah dia salah dengar? Sakura mencoba lagi mendekatkan telinganya di dada Sasuke. Dan benar saja, jantung Sasuke memang masih berdetak. Sasuke masih hidup. Dia hanya pingsan. Sakura tersenyum senang.

.

Sakura menelan ludahnya. Sepertinya dia harus memberikan nafas buatan untuk Sasuke. Untung dia pernah jadi anggota PMR di sekolah.

Dengan ragu-ragu, tangan Sakura menarik dagu Sasuke agar mulutnya sedikit terbuka, sedangkan tangan yang satunya lagi menutup hidung Sasuke. Sebelum itu, dia melakukan senam dulu. Kemudian Sakura menarik nafas dalam dan mulai menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Sasuke.

Saat bibir mereka menempel, mata onyx Sasuke langsung terbuka lebar. Membuat Sakura membelalakkan matanya saking kagetnya. Sasuke tersenyum di sela bibirnya yang sedang menempel dengan bibir Sakura. sontak Sakura langsung menarik bibirnya menjauh.

Seakan tidak ingin melepaskan kesempatan emas, Sasuke merengkuh kepala Sakura semakin dekat. Hasilnya bibir mereka kembali bertemu. Dengan sekuat tenaga Sakura langsung melepaskan tangan Sasuke di kepalanya dan beringsut agak jauh dari Sasuke.

"Uhuk..uhuk..uhuk.." Sasuke terbatuk. Sepertinya air laut terminum banyak olehnya.

"Yang tadi itu kurang alami, Sakura!" ucap Sasuke sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya yang basah itu. Seringai tipis mulai terkembang di wajah tampannya.

Seketika itu juga wajah Sakura langsung memerah. Rasa malu, marah, senang, sedih tercampur jadi satu.

"Ke-kenapa kau tidak mati saja, hah?" setengah berteriak, Sakura mulai melemparkan benda-benda yang dapat dijangkaunya pada Sasuke.

"He, hei!" Sasuke mencoba menghindari benda-benda yang melayang ke arahnya. Dia mendekat ke arah Sakura, meraih tangan yang menutupi wajahnya itu. Sasuke terkejut ketika melihat wajah Sakura. Sakura menangis? Sasuke lalu mendekap tangan Sakura erat.

"Maaf." hanya kata itulah yang terlontar dari bibir Sasuke.

Ia kemudian memberikan sebuah benda yang sedari tadi ia genggam ke telapak tangan Sakura. Sakura yang melihat benda kecil di tangannya, langsung terkejut. Cincin ini berhasil ditemukan oleh Sasuke!

Rasanya Sakura sudah tidak kuat lagi membendung air matanya ini. Dia menangis kencang dan langsung memeluk tubuh Sasuke erat, sampai-sampai Sasuke terdorong jatuh dengan Sakura yang menindih tubuhnya.

"Dasar bodoh! Tidak ada lagi orang yang lebih bodoh darimu, tau!" Sakura berteriak. "A-apa katamu?" Sasuke sedikit emosi dengan ucapan dari Sakura barusan.

"Kau mempertaruhkan nyawa hanya untuk sebuah cincin? Kau pikir.." Sakura menghentikan kata-katanya. Dia menatap wajah Sasuke yang terlihat bingung.

"Bo-bodoh! Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, tahu! Aku tidak butuh cincin. Aku hanya butuh kau, Sasuke! Aku takut saat kau tidak ada!" dengan itu Sakura kembali menangis di dada Sasuke. Sasuke terlihat terkejut. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum simpul dan mengusap lembut rambut pink kekasihnya ini.

Yah…rasanya nyaman.

**END

* * *

**

Hehehehe…

Gak tahu juga tuh ciuman yang alami ntu kayak gimana..XD

Wah, saya gak bilang ya kalo perahu mereka kehabisan bensin?

Sakura + Sasuke : "WAPPPAAA?"

Jadi selanjutnya, biar minna-san yang berimajinasi sendiri apa yang bakal mereka lakukan. Mau mikirin Sakura ngasih nafas buatan lagi? Boleh kok!*tampoled*

Yap! Sekian dulu dari saya. Gomen kalo kependekkan~

Readers : "MEMANG!"

Haduh, sekali lagi maaf kalo ceritanya kurang berkenan…

Wanna review?


End file.
